


Мы - семья

by SilverVaritate



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New Planets, Platonic Life Partners
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverVaritate/pseuds/SilverVaritate
Summary: Быть семьёй – не значит иметь одну кровь. Это значит в нужный момент оказаться рядом.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon, Rocket Raccoon & Guardians of the Galaxy Team





	1. История 1. Залечи мои раны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strip Me Down and Pick Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898082) by [Fanficprincess05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05). 
  * A translation of [Take This Pain and Shove It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900728) by [Fanficprincess05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05). 
  * A translation of [Pour Me A Drink and Shut Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914258) by [Fanficprincess05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05). 
  * A translation of [Wake Me From This Neverending Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914909) by [Fanficprincess05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05). 
  * A translation of [Watch Me As I Fall to Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916484) by [Fanficprincess05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05). 
  * A translation of [Kill Me Now, Heal Me Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917765) by [Fanficprincess05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05). 
  * A translation of [Travel Home and Take Me Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749494) by [Fanficprincess05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05). 

> Существует поверье, что все души во Вселенной связаны незримыми нитями, толкающими людей на поиски друг друга с самого начала их жизненного пути. Мы следуем за зовом своего сердца, уносящим нас всё дальше и дальше в таинственные дебри мироздания. Долгие годы мы проводим в неведомых поисках, бессознательно кружась среди тысяч звёзд и планет. Но однажды круг забвения прерывается, и спустя много лет отчаянных метаний нити сплетаются, образуя прочную, нерушимую связь. В этот момент рождается союз, способный преодолеть любые испытания судьбы. Думаю, это как раз про героев нашей истории.
> 
> P.S. От переводчика

**-** Напомни-ка, Квилл. На кой хвост мы вообще летим на эту богом забытую планету? – переспросил Ракета, переключая передачи Милано и подготавливая корабль к посадке.

\- А ты слушаешь тем же местом, на котором сидишь? - язвительно ответил вопросом на вопрос Питер. - Я уже сто раз говорил: мы возвращаемся, чтобы наконец-то забрать наше вознаграждение, - его глаза загорелись при упоминании денег.

\- Тебе, грызун, стоило бы последить за своим длинным языком. Тетракомцы не любят животных, - предупреждающе сказала Гамора и посмотрела на Ракету. В её голосе отчётливо слышались нотки беспокойства.

\- Я не животное! Сколько можно повторять? Агрх! – проворчал Ракета, заставив Питера невольно усмехнуться и искоса посмотреть в его сторону.

\- Ну… Как бы тебе сказать?.. – начал было Квилл, но рычание Ракеты оборвало его шутку, вызвав у Питера придурковатое хихиканье.

\- Я есть Грут! – маленькая веточка пискнула из цветочного горшка, и Ракета одобрительно кивнул.

\- Ты прав, Грут. Они все – дремучие идиоты! – сказал он, презрительно фыркнув и отвернувшись от остальной части команды.

\- Это не то, что он сказал! – крикнул Питер, нажав на рычаг тормоза. Милано резко встал, по инерции наклонившись вперёд, из-за чего все пассажиры чуть не улетели со своих кресел прямиком в стекло.

\- Меня не обдурить! - весело сказал Дракс, щёлкнув Ракету по голове, да так, что бедный енот ахнул от боли. Он уже было развернулся, чтобы дать отпор, но Гамора остановила их грызню.

\- Мы на месте, - тихо сказала она, и Милано мягко опустился на землю.

Взглянув на это место, невольно казалось, что из планеты высосали жизнь: цвета вокруг как будто поблекли и стали тёмно-серыми, все здания были покрыты трещинами и грязью, окна перекрывали железные решётки, а из переполнившейся канализации прямо на дорогу текли вонючие отходы. Сами же жители этой дыры наводили чистый ужас: их пирсинг, наколки, причёски – абсолютно всё проявляло враждебность, и даже одежда говорила об отсутствии хотя бы капли сострадания. В воздухе витал запах агрессии, полностью заполонив собой окружающее пространство. Хотя, возможно, так воняла горящая неподалёку свалка. Или мусорные баки. Или сами люди. В любом случае, хотелось свалить отсюда как можно быстрее.

\- Миленько, - саркастично заметил Питер. – Теперь я знаю, куда отправлюсь в свой отпуск. Интересно, у них есть отели «All Inclusive»?

\- Ничего миленького! Тут холодно, грязно и неуютно. И почему ты выбрал для отдыха такое ужасное место? - содрогнулся Дракс, явно не поняв шутки, чем заставил Ракету в сотый раз закатить глаза.

\- И не говори, болван, - усмехнулся он, спрыгнув с кресла и направившись в сторону выхода.

\- Я есть Грут! – занервничала маленькая веточка. На лице малыша читалось явное беспокойство за своего друга.

Ракета сочувствующе улыбнулся, поднял горшок с растением и аккуратно передал его Драксу.

\- Не волнуйся, приятель. С ним ты будешь в большей безопасности, чем со мной, - успокаивающее сказал енот, на что Питер и Гамора одобрительно улыбнулись.

Все пятеро ступили на пыльную мостовую, и по их волосам прошёлся влажный, неприятный ветерок. Они уже было подошли к двери клуба, где, по всей видимости, их ждала выручка, как вдруг путь им преградил громила-телохранитель. Его лицо, если это можно так назвать, было полностью забито наколками в виде черепов, что делало этого страшилу ещё уродливее. При виде гостей его губы скривились в самодовольной усмешке – на физиономии читалось явное презрение.

Дракс встал перед командой, приняв боевую стойку. Он вот-вот был готов бросить вызов ухмыляющемуся ублюдку, чтобы проучить его. Обстановка накалялась.

Внезапно всё прервалось, когда между ними вклинилась Гамора. Она бросила взгляд на Дракса, молча приказав ему отступить. Дракс недовольно хмыкнул, но послушался, подавив в себе желание всадить нож прямиком в рожу этого подонка. Гамора встала напротив охранника, крепко сжимая в руке меч.

\- Мы здесь, чтобы забрать обещанную нам награду. Ни больше, ни меньше, - сухо произнесла она.

Телохранитель смерил её взглядом с ног до головы, а затем кивнул и отступил в сторону, пропуская их. Питер заметил, как Гамора вздохнула с облегчением, когда они все направились к дверям клуба.

\- Я есть Грут… - выдохнул прутик, вытирая лоб рукой. Ракета засмеялся:

\- Ты сам это сказал, малыш. Хотя, если признаться, я тоже чуть в штаны не наложил!

Внезапно смех прервался ударом ногой. Не успев среагировать, Ракета со всей дури отлетел назад.

Какого чёрта, придурок?! – заорал ошалевший от боли енот, хватая пушку и направляя её на телохранителя.

Питер тут же подскочил к своему другу, молча приказав ему опустить оружие и отступить. На его лице читалось сильное беспокойство. Ракета рычал, уставившись на охранника. Чувство ненависти переполняло его, однако просьбу Питера он выполнил. Квилл повернулся к громиле, загораживая енота спиной. Обстановка снова накалилась. Посмотреть на столь интересное зрелище собрался весь местный сброд.

\- Что случилось, здоровяк? – холодно спросил Питер, изо всех сил стараясь не нагрубить плохому парню. Охранник указал на Ракету.

\- Паразитам запрещено находиться в присутствии моего хозяина, - сказал он с чувством полного отвращения, заставив Дракса тотчас подлететь к ублюдку и схватить его за горло. Квилл заметил, как при слове «паразит» Ракета на секунду поник, его уши опустились, а глаза наполнились болью, прежде чем он снова собрался с духом.

\- Не смей оскорблять моего друга, инопланетная тварь! – закричал разъярённый Разрушитель. Он уже был готов оторвать ему голову, как вдруг среди протестующих возгласов толпы раздался чей-то голос.

\- Дракс, отпусти его! – выкрикнул Ракета, выходя из-за спины Питера. Дракс растерянно посмотрел на него, замешкался, но отступил, а стая зевак вопросительно уставилась на маленькое существо.

\- Я есть Грут? – деревце с недоумением посмотрело на своего друга, и Ракета покачал головой, заставляя себя улыбнуться:

\- Всё в порядке, приятель. Я уже привык.

Енот перевёл взгляд на своих друзей, которые явно были обеспокоены его состоянием.

\- Слушайте, мне наплевать на эту планету и на тех, кто её заселяет. Я тут исключительно ради денег. Так что давайте двигайте своими задницами, а я подожду здесь, - без долгих размышлений заявил енот, несмотря на недовольство всей команды.

\- Я есть Грут! – закричало маленькое растение в знак протеста.

**\- **Я согласен с Грутом. Мы не оставим тебя здесь одного, приятель, - твёрдо заявил Питер. – Это небезопасно, пока рядом находится этот бугай, - он указал взглядом в сторону телохранителя.

— Питер прав. Кто-то должен остаться здесь, чтобы защитить тебя от этого инопланетного урода, — не скрывая своего презрения, сказал Дракс.

Ракета окинул команду осуждающим взглядом и покачал головой.

\- Вы думаете, что я бесполезен?! Что я не могу постоять за себя?! – он оскорблено зарычал, снова размахивая пушкой, но направляя её уже в сторону своих союзников. – Со мной всё будет нормально, придурки! Идите уже! Я хочу поскорее свалить с этой свалки.

Питер обеспокоенно вздохнул: ему совершенно не нравилась эта идея. Он бы хотел оставить кого-нибудь с Ракетой, но понимал, что сделает только хуже. Похлопав Дракса по плечу, он жестом приказал команде следовать за ним. Дойдя до двери, он повернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на своего друга.

\- Мы быстро, приятель. Если что-нибудь случится – зови нас, ладно? – сказал он с явной тревогой в голосе, несмотря на все попытки скрыть её.

Ракета ободряюще улыбнулся, как будто заверяя Питера, что всё будет хорошо, а затем отвернулся. Когда друзья окончательно скрылись из виду, он тяжело вздохнул, наконец-то позволив эмоциям взять верх.

***

Питер почувствовал, как всё его нутро сжалось, когда, выйдя на улицу, он не нашёл взглядом Ракету. Громилы-охранника также не было поблизости. Грут плакал, уткнувшись в Дракса, а Гамора ошарашено металась из стороны в сторону в поисках товарища.

Где он?! – закричал Дракс, крепче сжимая цветочный горшок.

Питер схватил свой бластер, зарядил его и стал медленно продвигаться вперёд.

\- Будьте начеку. Мы не знаем, с кем имеем дело, - тихо сказал он и шагнул за угол. Вокруг не было ни души. Сердце Квилла обливалось кровью.

«Чёрт! Я не должен был оставлять его одного!» - пронеслось у него в голове, и он ещё сильнее сжал оружие.

\- Ракета?! – что есть мочи крикнула Гамора, но в ответ услышала лишь эхо, однако и оно вскоре затихло. Вокруг снова воцарилась мёртвая тишина. – Я думаю, он вернулся на корабль, - наконец, нарушив молчание, сказала она. Однако в её голосе не было уверенности. Питер покачал головой.

\- Сомневаюсь, что мистер-во-все-дырки-затычка позволил бы ему так просто уйти, - нахмурился он, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что вообще позволил этому случиться.

\- Я есть Грут! – неожиданно закричало деревце, размахивая своими руками-веточками. Все непонимающе уставились на него. – Я есть Грут! – малыш снова закричал, указывая на небо. Все посмотрели вверх, однако ничего не увидели. Внезапно Дракс напрягся.

\- Послушайте, - тихо сказал он.

Непроницаемую тишину рассекали чьи-то возгласы, доносящиеся откуда-то издалека. Это были крики толпы, требовавшей крови и зрелищ. Крики, полные злобы и ненависти.

С бешено колотящимися сердцами группа кинулась на шум, исходящий откуда-то из-за угла. То, что они обнаружили, заставило их побледнеть: огромная толпа пьяных отморозков, держа в руках факелы, камни и бутылки, сомкнулась в круг, а в середине, скорчившись от боли, лежал раненный Ракета, покрытый грязью, алкоголем и плевками.

\- Тварь! Выродок! Убирайся с нашей планеты, сволочь! Сдохни! – взревело стадо, и в бедного енота полетела очередная бутылка.

Питер почувствовал, как закипает его кровь. Не помня себя от злости, он схватил первого попавшегося под руку подонка и швырнул его со всей силы об землю, а затем бросился сквозь толпу, сбивая всех с ног. Дракс передал Гаморе цветочный горшок и в приступе ярости стал раскидывать людей направо и налево, пробиваясь к своему маленькому другу. Гамора вместе с Грутом, одним прыжком миновав толпу, приземлилась рядом с Ракетой и направила меч в сторону публики. Все приготовились к бою.

\- Давайте-ка кое-что уточним! – как вне себя заорал Питер, заставляя весь сброд заткнуться. – Это парень с нами. И как вы уже могли заметить, у нас есть очень опасное оружие, которое как по щелчку пальцев может стереть вас с лица этой паршивой планеты! Хотите поиздеваться над моим другом – придётся иметь дело с нами! Всё ясно?! – прорычал он сквозь зубы. Его глаза были наполнены яростью.

По толпе пронёсся раскат недовольства, однако никто не желал получить пулю в лоб. Все начали разбредаться по своим прежним местам обитания.

\- Он лучше, чем кто-либо из вас, грязные ублюдки! – крикнул Дракс вслед уходящей толпе, заставив Гамору бросить на него потрясённый взгляд.

\- Что? – резко спросил Разрушитель, не понимая, чем вызвана такая реакция.

\- Это самое приятное, что я когда-либо слышала от тебя, Дракс, - сказала она, мягко улыбнувшись, от чего здоровяк гордо вскинул голову.

\- Я известен как самый хороший парень, которого вы когда-либо встречали! – засмеялся он, от чего вся группа устало закатила глаза.

\- Я есть Грут! – резко закричал встревоженный Грут, прерывая милую беседу. Он указал на мохнатый комок, лежащий рядом с ними, и происходящее приобрело отнюдь не радостный настрой.

Питер наклонился к Ракете. Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, прижав уши и зажмурив глаза, и издавал тихие стоны.

\- Ракета? – тихо позвал его Питер и слегка приподнял маленькое тельце.

\- Пожалуйста, не делайте мне больно... Клянусь, я хороший парень, я не злой… Я не сделал ничего плохого… - тихо стонал он снова и снова. Его мышцы были напряжены, а тело пробила мелкая дрожь.

\- Я подготовлю Милано к взлёту! – Гамора резко направилась в сторону корабля.

\- Будь на чеку, - приказал Питер Драксу. Разрушитель крепче сжал ножи и был готов обороняться, если кто-нибудь вздумает напасть на них. Сейчас главной задачей было обеспечить безопасность своему раненому товарищу.

Обхватив руками тело Ракеты, Квилл аккуратно приподнял его и, прижав енота к себе, медленно направился к кораблю. Он чувствовал, как футболка на его груди становится влажной от слёз, льющихся из глаз дорогого ему друга.

\- Мне так жаль, приятель… - нежно прошептал он и уткнулся в мех Ракеты.

***

Питер попытался снять с Ракеты то, что осталось от одежды, и затащить его в душ, но енот сопротивлялся и никак не давал этого сделать. Вместо этого он изо всех сил цеплялся маленькими лапками за футболку Квилла, прижимая мордочку к его груди. Питер вздохнул и сел на стул, оглядываясь на остальных в поисках помощи.

\- Почему он не отпускает Квилла?! Так мы не сможем ему помочь! – непонимающе воскликнул Дракс, на что Гамора подошла и села рядом с ним, сочувствующе глядя на Ракету.

**\- **Я думаю, пережитое им сегодня могло пробудить его старые страхи, о которых он ещё не поведал нам, - сказала она мудро, и все кивнули в знак согласия.

\- Я есть Грут? – маленькое растение вопросительно посмотрело в сторону Ракеты. С этими словами енот шевельнулся, ещё сильнее прижимаясь к груди Питера, а затем издал низкий рык.

\- Нет, Грут, я совсем не в порядке! Я обречен на извечные страдания! Ко мне всегда будут так относиться, потому что я... я... – его голос задрожал, а затем сорвался на рыдание. Все в недоумении переглянулись между собой.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Гамора подошла к Ракете и аккуратно дотронулась до его уха.

\- Я чудовище! Игрушка, созданная мудаками для собственного удовольствия! Ошибка природы, которой вообще не должно было существовать! Я не хороший, и никогда им не стану! Я обуза для вашей группы, вам всем будет лучше без меня, - его голос наполнился горечью и смирением.

\- Чушь собачья! – резко оборвал его Питер, потрясенный таким заявлением. – С чего ты вообще это взял?! Ты позволил этим придуркам с Тетракома решать, кто ты? Это не тот Ракета, которого я знаю! – он приподнял енота за плечи и слегка тряхнул, пытаясь привести его в чувства, но Ракета продолжал отворачиваться от него.

\- Ты не знаешь меня, Квилл! Ты не знаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти. Никто из вас не знает! Я запутался в себе... Не понимаю, как вы всё ещё терпите меня... – в этот момент на его глаза снова навернулись слёзы, и Ракета заплакал навзрыд. – Посмотри на меня! Видишь?! Я слабак! Зачем я вам такой нужен?! – зарычал он в отчаянии и поднял голову. Его тёмные глаза блестели от слёз**, **а вся мордочка была мокрой.

\- Хватит! – Гамора резко встала и скрестила руки на груди: этот бессмысленный разговор стал понемногу выводить её из себя. – Ты сам хотя бы понимаешь, что несёшь? Не кажется ли тебе, что, если бы нам было наплевать, мы бы просто оставили тебя помирать на этой помойке? Иначе стали бы мы рисковать собственными жизнями, чтобы спасти твою?! – к этому времени она уже перешла на крик. Её громкий голос ударил по ушам, заставив Ракету прийти в себя. Он перестал плакать и вытер лапой морду.

\- Ты – настоящий воин! – Дракс подошёл к Ракете и мягко потрепал его по голове. – У меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты, и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Не представляю, что бы я делал без тебя. Ты удивительный, Ракета, и не позволяй себе думать иначе, - честно сказал он. Эти слова заставили енота улыбнуться, и он немного приободрился.

\- Кроме того, - продолжил Питер, ласково поглаживая Ракету по спине, - быть тобой вовсе не плохо. Кто ещё сможет сделать такие крутые штуки, типа бомбу для взрыва Луны или здоровенную пушку, способную в один миг разнести целый корабль? Да никто! И именно поэтому ты самый крутой гений во всей Галактике, которого я когда-либо встречал, - гордо заявил он, заставив Ракету на секунду смущенно прижать уши. Его глаза сияли от счастья, а сердце бешено колотилось от переполнявшей его любви к своим друзьям.

\- Вы, ребята... Спасибо вам, - робко пробормотал он. – Пытаясь убежать от внутренних проблем, я окончательно запутался и закрылся в себе. Я думал, что если скрою свою боль, то она постепенно утихнет, и мне станет лучше. Однако боль становилась лишь сильнее, и в итоге чуть не сломала меня. Пытаясь самостоятельно залечить свои раны, я совершенно забыл, что люди, которые могли мне помочь, всегда были рядом. Нужно было сразу обо всём вам рассказать. Спасибо за вашу заботу, ведь благодаря ней я теперь действительно понимаю, что не одинок, - Ракета посмотрел на свою семью. Он, наконец-то, понял, насколько дорог для него каждый член команды. – Я сейчас, наверное, выгляжу как полный идиот, - засмеялся Ракета, хлопнув себя по лбу.

\- Да, есть такое, - подколол друга Питер, и вся команда дружно рассмеялась.

\- Вот тот Ракета, которого мы все так любим, - улыбнувшись, сказала Гамора, и Ракета подмигнул ей.

\- А теперь тебе надо принять душ и отмыться от этой грязи, - с серьёзным лицом заявил Питер и попытался отпустить енота, но Ракета снова крепко вцепился в него.

\- Да что такое?! Я думал, тебе стало легче после этих речей. И вообще... - начал было Квилл, но тут же умолк, почувствовав, как лапы Ракеты обвились вокруг шеи, нежно обнимая его.

\- Эй! Семейные объятия, и без меня?! – Дракс звонко рассмеялся и крепко обхватил Питера с Ракетой.

\- О, ради бога, - Гамора закатила глаза, подхватывая Грута на руки. – Давай, малыш, нам лучше присоединиться, пока они сами это не сделали, - засмеялась она, погружаясь в тёплые объятья своих товарищей.

Пятеро друзей – такие непохожие друг на друга, но сплочённые вместе любовью – стояли посреди комнаты, крепко обнявшись. Время для них как будто замерло, и весь мир был готов подождать. Странно, но почему-то именно в такие моменты приходит осознание того, насколько важна для тебя семья. Пусть даже если она и без кровных уз.

Наконец, Питеру удалось выбраться из душных объятий. На минуту он подумал, что задохнётся, и жалеть на этот раз придётся его. Наверное, было бы очень забавно умереть в такой трогательный момент.

\- С вами и коньки недолго откинуть, - недовольно бросил он, заставив остальных рассмеяться.

\- Думаю, мне всё-таки лучше пойти в душ и смыть это дерьмо со своей шерсти, - усмехнулся Ракета, хватая полотенце и направляясь в ванную.

\- Ты есть Грут! – неожиданно для всех сказал маленький прутик, заставив енота на секунду замереть и уставиться на него ошалелыми глазами.

\- Спасибо, приятель… Спасибо вам всем, - тихо сказал он и ещё раз взглянул на свою семью, прежде чем уйти в душ. Слова Грута уютно устроились в глубине его сознания, приятно согревая душу.

* * *

_Ты мой герой, Ракета._


	2. История 2. Рука помощи

Группа устало поднималась на борт Милано после долгого дня, проведённого на Забвении в поисках запасных частей для своего звездолёта. После очередных космических приключений корабль изрядно потрепало, и он был не в лучшей форме. Чтобы найти детали, приходилось чуть ли не лазать по помойкам, из-за чего практически все члены экипажа были не в лучшем настроении. Их удручало, что они не могли покинуть это злополучное место. Правда, к Питеру Квиллу это не относилось.

После возвращения Дракс, как всегда, ушёл в свой угол. Каждый час, проведённый здесь, напоминал ему о том дне, когда он в одиночку вызвал на бой целую армию Ронана и чуть не поплатился за это жизнью. Перспектива остаться здесь на неделю-другую только усугубляла его состояние, однако единственное, что оставалось делать — искать детали и ждать момента, когда он, наконец, сможет покинуть эту несчастную недопланету.

Гамора тоже держалась отстранённо, но по иным причинам: она знала, что всегда должна быть готова защитить себя и остальных членов группы, поэтому в свой досуг молча сидела, затачивая меч, и отрабатывала боевые навыки. Иногда она слышала, как Дракс выкрикивает ругательства из другой части комнаты, когда терпеть уже было невмоготу. Поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить эти дни, своё свободное время (а у них его было достаточно) они уделяли тренировкам.

Питер поднялся на Милано и сразу же воткнул в магнитофон кассету «Awesome Mix», врубая музыку на полную и беззаботно откидываясь на спинку своего кресла пилота. Квилл закрыл глаза и удовлетворённо выдохнул: даже несмотря на то, что они застряли на Забвении, сегодняшний день поисков был весьма успешным, и коллекция необходимых деталей пополнялась довольно быстро.

Он не спеша открыл бутылку спиртного, купленную в каком-то захудалом магазинчике неподалёку, поднёс горлышко к губам и сделал большой глоток, напевая себе под нос любимую мелодию. Гамора и Дракс отрабатывали очередную боевую технику, Ракета сидел где-то внизу, пытаясь починить корабль, а Грут беззаботно спал в своём горшке.

— Народ, вы чего такие грустные? Разве жизнь не прекрасна? — радостно воскликнул он, на что получил лишь раздражённые возмущения.

— Она была бы намного лучше, если бы Ракета поторопился и починил корабль, — пробормотала себе под нос Гамора, но Питер услышал её и тихонечко захихикал.

— Весь деть копаться в мусоре и трудиться впустую — не для меня, — прямо сказал Дракс и резко поставил блок, чтобы отразить удар Гаморы. — Я был рождён, чтобы охотиться и уничтожать отбросов этой Галактики, а вместо этого я нахожусь здесь и роюсь по свалкам! — сердито прорычал он, на что Питер засмеялся.

— Успокойся, космический рейнджер. Твоё время ещё придёт, — он поднял бутылку в знак тоста и снова отпил.

— Я не космический рейнджер, — Дракс на секунду замешкался. — Я — Дракс Разрушитель.

— Метафора, чувак, — Питер устало закатил глаза, но не удивился. Если раньше прямолинейность его друга казалась забавной, то сейчас она понемногу начала надоедать: шутки он понимал редко, зато очень часто умудрялся переводить их в нравоучения. Это то и дело ставило Звёздного Лорда в неловкое положение.

Внезапно на весь корабль раздался громкий хлопок, после чего снизу послышался крик вперемешку с руганью. Это заставило всех троих замолчать.

— Что это было? — Гамора с недоумением посмотрела на Питера. Квилл вздохнул, встал со своего кресла и подошёл к люку на полу.

— Ракета, ты в порядке? — крикнул Питер, но в ответ получил лишь тишину. Он повернулся к Драксу и Гаморе, но они лишь пожали плечами и продолжили стоять на месте, как ни в чём не бывало. — Да вы не торопитесь, ребята. Я всё понимаю. Продолжайте заниматься своими делами, я уж сам схожу посмотрю, — саркастично бросил Квилл, на что Дракс в недоумении посмотрел на него.

— А почему мы должны были прекратить заниматься делами? — непонимающе спросил он, на что Гамора тяжко вздохнула и ушла точить меч.

***

На нижнем ярусе Милано повсюду были разбросаны запчасти от корабля. Пробираясь через эту груду металлолома, Питер поймал себя на мысли, что спотыкается об лежащие вещи намного чаще, чем ему этого хотелось бы. Ругаясь вполголоса на беспорядок, он пытался найти Ракету в полузадымлённой комнате. Подойдя к настенной электрической коробке, из которой валил дым, он заметил, что провода в ней выдернуты, из-за чего, по всей видимости, и произошёл сбой в системе.

— Я ещё не закончил её чинить, — из тени раздался низкий рык, заставив Питера подпрыгнуть от страха.

— Господи! Ракета, какого чёрта ты там сидишь? — Питер побледнел.

Услышав вопрос, Ракета встал и медленно вышел из темноты. Его тело было напряжённым, а спина и одна из лап принимали неестесвенное согнутое положение. Питер вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Да что с тобой такое? — он посмотрел на Ракету, но в ответ получил лишь насмешку.

— «Да что с тобой такое?», — с издёвкой передразнил его енот. — Ты моя мамочка? — огрызнулся он и поковылял в сторону Питера, указывая на электрическую коробку. — А теперь, может, прекратишь задавать тупые вопросы и починишь эту хреновину? Если ты идиот, то я объясню, как это сделать, — ухмыльнулся Ракета, но Квилл не стал отвечать на его нападки и принялся за работу.

— Почему бы тебе просто не отрастить между ног то, что положено, и не признать, что ты не можешь починить корабль, королева драмы? — Питер вставил провода на место, и вскоре дым стал рассеиваться.

Ракета устало закатил глаза и сел обратно, тяжело вздохнув. Он почувствовал, как к голове приливает кровь.

— Я искусственно спроектированный организм, Квилл, и иногда у меня болят суставы и мышцы, понятно? — он понял, к чему клонит его собеседник.

В его голосе послышалось что-то, что Питер не смог разобрать. Раздражение? Обида? Злость? Квиллу стало не по себе, и он решил сбавить обороты.

— Эта работа причиняет тебе боль, Ракета? Ты же знаешь, я мог бы помочь тебе, — с надеждой предложил Питер, на что енот только рассмеялся:

— Не помню, чтобы ты был достаточно умён для этого.

— Эй! Да будет тебе известно, мистер Гениальность, что этот корабль я построил сам! — Питер не на шутку обиделся.

— По нему и видно. Ты посмотри, в каком он состоянии, — подмигнув, пошутил Ракета, но тут же смолк. Он нахмурился и сжал свою лапу.

Обеспокоенный состоянием своего друга, Питер бросил свои дела и подбежал к еноту.

— Серьёзно, приятель, чем я могу тебе помочь? Ты же знаешь, мне не нравится видеть тебя в таком состоянии, — Квилл посмотрел на Ракету. В его больших глазах читалась боль, несмотря на то, что он старательно пытался скрыть её.

В этот момент что-то изменилось в сознании Ракеты. Он улыбнулся и позволил Питеру сесть рядом.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь… Видишь ли, раньше с моими проблемами мне помогал Грут, каждый вечер делая мне массаж. Но теперь он… — Ракета махнул в сторону цветочного горшка на столе, владелец которого крепко спал. — Н-да… А теперь моё тело начинает рассыпаться. Я так устал, Квилл… — последнюю фразу он сказал с горечью, заставив сердце Питера обливаться кровью. В этот момент ему стало так больно, как, возможно, не было ещё никогда.

— Ракета, а как же я? — не выдержав, спросил Питер, на что енот посмотрел на него в замешательстве.

— А что «ты»? — не понял енот. Квилл усмехнулся.

— Я мог бы сделать тебе массаж, — неожиданно предложил Питер, от чего Ракета чуть не упал с ящика, на котором сидел.

— Я думаю, ты мог бы…но…почему ты вообще хочешь…сделать это? — замялся Ракета. Его мысли смешались, а слова путались меж собой.

Питер засмеялся и положил руку на плечо товарища.  
— Расслабься, приятель. Просто пытаюсь тебе помочь. Мой технический гений нужен мне в лучшем виде! — Квилл подмигнул, заставляя Ракету успокоиться и улыбнуться. Он ещё некоторое время смотрел на Питера, пытаясь понять, хорошая ли это идея, а потом, наконец, забрался и уселся к нему на колени.

— А почему бы и нет, хвост возьми? — Ракета засмеялся и посмотрел Питеру в глаза. — Ну и какого чёрта ты ждёшь? — он игриво огрызнулся.

— Откуда мне знать, с чего начинать? Я не Грут, гений! — Квилл огрызнулся в ответ и улыбнулся, протягивая руки, ожидая, что Ракета подскажет, в каком направлении ему стоит идти.

Енот понял его просьбу и положил его руку на своё больное плечо. Тёплая волна прокатилась по его телу, и Ракета удовлетворённо выдохнул, наслаждаясь приятными движениями.

— Ну как, хорошо себя чувствуешь? — весело спросил Питер, на что получил лишь томное ворчание.

Квилл был шокирован тем, как туго натянуты мышцы. Неудивительно, почему Ракете было так тяжело. Он перебрался на спину енота, но тут же отдёрнул руки от внезапного рычания.

— Чувак, какого чёрта?! — Питер непонимающе воскликнул.

— Извини, рефлекс, — с сожалением ответил Ракета и посмотрел на Квилла. — Прикосновения людей всю жизнь приносили мне лишь боль.

Питер стал серьёзным и нахмурился, молча продолжая массажировать маленькое тело. Но внезапно Ракета откинулся на него, положил голову на грудь и облегченно вздохнул. Питер мягко улыбнулся.

— Расскажешь об этом кому-нибудь — я тебя убью, — пригрозил Ракета и слабо стукнул Квилла по ноге.

— Как будто ты сможешь мне что-то сделать, помойная панда, — Питер наклонился к Ракете и игриво прошептал ему на ухо, заставив енота рассмеяться и уткнуться ему в руку.

— В любой день, Звёздный Понт, — устало пробормотал он. Его речь становилась всё более расслабленной и невнятной.

— Но сначала мы должны починить этот корабль и убраться отсюда к чёртовой бабушке, — Питер окинул взглядом Милано. — А для этого нужно, чтобы ты привёл себя в порядок и был готов починить эту посудину, дружок. Так что перестань выпендриваться и дай мне тебе помочь, придурок. Ты же знаешь, я всегда рядом и готов тебя поддержать, — бормотал Квилл, и сердце его наполнялось любовью к своему близкому другу. Ведь он так много сделал для них. Для него.

Не получив ответа, Питер посмотрел вниз и ласково улыбнулся: Ракета крепко спал у него на руках.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик состоит из семи историй из жизни Стражей, не связанных между собой по сюжету, но объединённых в единый цикл под названием "Мы – семья".  
У автора несколько частей фанфика объединены в общую серию. Я решила сделать это всё единым фанфиком с разделением на главы. Думаю, так будет удобнее читать. Ссылки на все оригинальные части представлены вверху. Возможно, при редактировании изменю оформление, но пока оставлю так.


End file.
